Finally home
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: Or the time when everyone attended Hiccup's funeral but he really wasn't dead. I'm sorry I suck at summaries and I'm not on the mood to be dramatic. Short One-shot. Hiccstrid


**Hello… I'm really sorry, I have been inactive for so long… please don't kill me.**

 **It wasn't entirely my fault, you see, I haven't had wifi for about six months now and I've had a bit of an author's block lately. I just don't know what to write anymore! I've just entered the Hp fandom but I don't want to write about that, but I don't want to stop writing… Omg this is so confusing…**

 ***sighs deeply* well, at least I wrote this. It's not my best work, it's kind of crappy actually, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **In other news, I've opened an account in my username is Hiccstridlover14 , like here; so if you want to follow me, that would be great.**

 **I'm sorry again, and I have to warn you guys that I don't know when I'll be posting again. Bye guys!**

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the heights of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings" Stoick said, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He could hear Fishlegs crying next to him, and he knew that if he looked behind him, he would see the twins hugging each other for confort, and Snoutlout crying silently as he prepared his bow. And Astrid… Astrid wasn't doing anything. She hadn't screamed in the last five months, she hadn't cried or sobbed or yelled at the gods for being unfair. For a moment, Stoick was sure he was going to see him beside him, looking at him with those Green eyes that where so similar to his own. But he knew that wasn't posible. For this was Hiccup's funeral. Hiccup wasn't coming back. Ever.

"For a great dragon rider has fallen. A leader, a heir, a son, a friend"

A sob was heard, then a sniffle, then someone whispering words to another person's ear.

The dragon riders prepared their arrows, saying silently goodbye to their leader, to their best friend.

The arrows flew towards the ship. There wasn't a body to place on the ship, since they never found his body, or his dragon's.

Five months. Five months they had searched for the missing heir. Five months of scouting every single dragon hunter ship. But they never found him.

It had happened in a mission.

They were supposed to raid a hunter ship that was filled with dragons, but it was all a trap set by Viggo and Krogan. They captured Hiccup, and the last time the riders saw their friend, was when he was shouting at them to go, to get help.

Stoick was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone crumple to the ground. He turned around and saw Astrid in her knees, sobbing and hugging herself for the first time since they had told her Hiccup was dead.

Stoick barely noticed that the funeral had ended until he noticed only the gang was left standing in the cliff. Ruff was hugging a sobbing Astrid, who was still in the floor. Minutes passed. Astrid eventually got up and walked to Fishlegs and Snoutlout, who where both crying silently. She grabbed their hands, smiling weakly at them as another sob escaped her lips. Snoutlout squeezed her hand and Ruff grabbed Snoutlout's other hand and Tuff's. They stood there, looking as the last remains of the boat sunk into the ocean. Stoick didn't know what to do. He wanted to march into Valhalla and yell at Hiccup for dying. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Hiccup was supposed to burry him, not the other way around. He thought about Valka, his beautiful wife. She was probably with Hiccup this very moment, enjoying their time in the after life.

He heard a screech, a familiar screech. It couldn't be, it must have been his imagination. He heard it again and he looked up, not believing what he was seeing. A night fury flew over their heads, coming to land a behind the gang, a familiar figure dismounting it.

Astrid's face lit up, she took a tentative step forward, wondering if this was a hallucination from the lack of sleep. One look from the others told her it wasn't. She ran towards him, jumping into his arms as he laughed, that beautiful laughed she had missed so much in the last months. She kissed him fiercely, her hands in his neck. She pulled apart as Snoutlout came and punched his arm.

"OW!" Hiccup complained

"You idiot!" Snoulout shouted. Hiccup was surprised to see tears in the boy's eyes. He suddenly hugged him fiercely, which surprised Hiccup even more, but he quickly hugging him back. Snoutlout pulled away

"If you do that ever again, I swear-" he was cut short when the twins pushed him out of the way and hugged Hiccup at the same time. Hiccup threw his arms around the younger Vikings. Suddenly, he stopped breathing as Fishlegs hugged him from behind, barely noticing that he was suffocating the twins.

"Don't ever do that again!" Ruff screamed. Then to everyone's surprise, she kissed his cheek "you are such an idiot. Thank you for not being dead"

Hiccup looked at his friends, smiling at them. Then he noticed that his father had not moved from his spot. Stoick took a step forward, his face not being able to hide his shock.

"hey, dad" he said. Stoick ran to his son, his face going from shock to happiness in a second. He picked up his son, not caring if he was embarrassed. He hugged him tightly, but gently. Hiccup, to his surprise threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"You're home" he whispered back "you're finally home"

 **Like I said, kinda crappy and OOC.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
